Once Upon a Time
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: She never knew happily ever after until she met him. A parody of Cinderella for Percabeth.
1. Prologue

_**Once Upon a Time…**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan**_

_**By: xXxDaughterofAthenaxXx**_

_Starring:_

_Annabeth Chase: Cinderella_

_Percy Jackson: Prince Charming _

_Queen Hera: Evil Step-mother_

_Rachel Dare: Step-sister 1_

_Silena Beauregard: Step-sister 2_

_Grover Underwood: the Duke_

_Poseidon: the King_

_Thalia Grace: Fairy Godmother _

_Apollo: Lord 1_

_Charles Beckendorf: Lord 2_

_Fredrick Chase: Cinderella's Father_

_Athena: Cinderella's Mother_

_

* * *

_Once upon the time, in a faraway land called Atlantis, there was a man by the name of Fredrick. He was a kind man, smart too, with a big heart. Fredrick was a scholar, which attracted a woman by the name of Athena. The two married, and Athena bore him a child, whom they named Annabeth. But, Fredrick and Athena's happily ever after was cut short when Athena died during _Annabeth's_ birth.

Dismayed by Athena's death, Fredrick sought out another wife. He presumed his daughter would need a mother figure, so Fredrick married Hera, a nobleman's daughter.

Hera, was stunning, indeed. Many men from across the country of Atlantis wished to marry this fair woman. There were some flaws in Hera though. For one, she had been married to another man and had two daughters named Rachel and Silena. Hera had a huge temper, along with a large ego. Still, Fredrick loved her for Annabeth.

Hera and her daughters put up with Annabeth for as long as Fredrick was alive. But when Fredrick suddenly died when Annabeth was 12, Hera's true personality came out. She treated her step-daughter as more of a servant, and her own daughters as priceless gold, therefore increasing their vanity.

Still, Annabeth stayed the same. She had a kind, pure heart, not to mention natural beauty, something that Rachel and Silena did not have. Yes, they were beautiful, but only because they caked themselves with makeup.

The step-sisters completely hate Annabeth, who was far more beautiful than they. Rachel, Silena, and Hera forced Annabeth to clean the house, do the laundry, and run errands for them while the three of them sat lazily on their butts at home.

The sisters taunted Annabeth, calling her "Cinderella", for she sat down at the cinders after a long day of work. Still, Annabeth cared greatly for her step-family, patiently taking the abuse they gave her.

But little did anyone know, Annabeth would do great things. But the story does not begin there, no it begins 2 weeks prior to Prince Perseus' 16th birthday.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Once Upon a Time…**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan**_

_**By: xXxDaughterofAthenaxXx**_

_Starring:_

_Annabeth Chase: Cinderella_

_Percy Jackson: Prince Charming _

_Queen Hera: Evil Step-mother_

_Rachel Dare: Step-sister 1_

_Silena Beauregard: Step-sister 2_

_Grover Underwood: the Duke_

_Poseidon: the King_

_Thalia Grace: Fairy Godmother _

_Apollo: Lord 1_

_Charles Beckendorf: Lord 2_

_Fredrick Chase: Cinderella's Father_

_Athena: Cinderella's Mother_

_

* * *

_**Annabeth**

"Cinderella!" Rachel shrieked from her room. I sighed, looking up from the ground.

"What do you need now, sister?" I asked. Rachel stormed down the stairway, holding up a dress.

She threw it at me. "Iron this for me. And I expect you to be done by tonight, because I need it for Juniper's party." Rachel spat.

I smiled at her, trying my hardest not to snap back. "Of course, Rachel." I said. Rachel rolled her eyes, then stormed back into her room.

I suppose I should explain. My name is Annabeth, not Cinderella. I'm 15, almost 16, years-old. I live with my step-mother, Hera, and two step-sisters, Rachel and Silena. Why not my real family? Because, my mother died giving birth to me, and my father died about three years ago. I have blonde hair and gray eyes, like my mother, or so my father told me.

I live in Atlantis, home of King Poseidon, and yes, Prince Perseus. King Poseidon is the grand ruler of Atlantis, and all fear and respect him in our country. He is a kind-hearted ruler, unlike his brothers Zeus and Hades. I suppose that's where the Prince gets his kindness from. Prince Perseus, or Percy as he likes to be called, is probably the sweetest man in the kingdom. He has raven black hair and these intense sea-green eyes. How do I know all this? Because, Rachel and Silena are completely in love with the Prince.

Right now, I was scrubbing the floor of our foyer. Hera says it always _has_ to look perfect, so she makes be scrub it spotless each day. I stood up, finally finished. Now onto ironing Rachel's dress.

* * *

**Percy**

I ran towards my father's throne room, hoping not to be late. What did he need? I hadn't done anything wrong in 3 weeks! I crept up quietly to the door and heard my father and Duke Grover speaking.

"I say it's time for the boy to get a wife and settle down!" Dad yelled, banging his fist on something. "I'm not getting any younger!"

"Yeah," I muttered. "Like we couldn't tell."

"O-Of c-course your Majesty, b-but sh-shouldn't we let P-Percy decide when h-he wants to m-marry?" Grover stuttered. My jaw dropped. Marry? I'm not even 16 yet! "Maybe a little bit of patience.."

"In case you haven't noticed Grover, I am patient!" my father shouted angrily.

"Y-yes o-of course your M-majesty." Grover stuttered in agreement.

"It's just, I would like to see my grandkids before, well you know." Dad said, sighing. Grandkids?

"I-I understand, sire, but Percy's just a teenager." Grover said helplessly.

"I understand that too, Grover, but he _is_ almost of marrying age. He should find a bride soon." my father argued.

"Maybe you could let him alone, and let him decide for himself whom he wishes to marry." Grover suggested. Yes!

"Let Perseus decide?" Dad said incredulously. He chuckled. "Bah! Percy wouldn't know romance if it hit him in the face." Hey, I take great offense to that! Besides, I've haven't even met any pretty girls. "I say, we arrange his marriage." Dad suggested. My jaw dropped again. No way am I marrying some random girl! "The boy _is _turning sixteen soon, is he not?"

"Y-yes, your Majesty." Grover answered nervously.

"Then, why don't we hold a ball? All the young maidens from my country over fourteen years of age should be invited. Percy's bound to chose one of them, isn't he?" Dad asked. Silence. "ANSWER ME, GROVER!"

"Y-y-yes sire, I'm sure he is." Grover stuttered.

"Good, the girl he chooses shall be his wife. Problem solved." my father said, dismissing the matter. I have to chose a girl to marry. A girl I don't even know at all. Wonderful.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Once Upon a Time…**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan**_

_**By: xXxDaughterofAthenaxXx**_

_Starring:_

_Annabeth Chase: Cinderella_

_Percy Jackson: Prince Charming _

_Queen Hera: Evil Step-mother_

_Rachel Dare: Step-sister 1_

_Silena Beauregard: Step-sister 2_

_Grover Underwood: the Duke_

_Poseidon: the King_

_Thalia Grace: Fairy Godmother _

_Apollo: Lord 1_

_Charles Beckendorf: Lord 2_

_Fredrick Chase: Cinderella's Father_

_Athena: Cinderella's Mother_

_

* * *

__3 Weeks Later_

_**Annabeth**_

"ANNABETH!" Silena yelled from the living room. "Someone's at the door!"

"No," I muttered sarcastically. I plastered a fake smile on my face. "I'll go get it."

"No!" Rachel shrieked. "Keep washing my dress, Annie!"

"She _needs_ to go get the door!" Silena argued.

"No, she doesn't!"

"Yes, she does!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Rachel, I'll be right back to washing your clothes." I reassured her, walking through the living room. I walked up to the door and opened it.

In front on me stood Duke Grover, King Poseidon's right hand man.

"Duke Grover," I said, curtsying.

The duke smiled slightly, nodding to me. He handed me an ivory envelope while unrolling a scroll. "Do I really have to go over this again?" he muttered. I laughed softly.

Grover cleared his throat. "Here ye, here ye." he said loudly. "His majesty, King Poseidon, requests that all maidens in the country of Atlantis under the age of 17 attend a ball to celebrate Prince Perseus's 16th birthday. The prince shall choose a bride from among the girls." My eyes widened. _All_ girls under the age of 17? That included me!

"Uh thank you, duke." I said shakily. He nodded, then walked back to the chariot.

"Who was at the door, Annie?" Rachel sneered.

"The duke," I answered, gritting my teeth. I handed her the envelope, and she and Silena carefully looked it over.

"A ball?" Silena squealed excitedly. "For Prince Perseus," she said dreamily. "He's so good-looking."

Rachel swatted Silena upside the head with the envelope. "He's mine, Lena." she snapped. Rachel smirked. "You'd better get working, Annie. It says the ball's tomorrow. Silena and I need to go shopping for new dresses."

"Well," I argued. "I can come with you. It says that _all_ maidens under the age of 17 can come. In case I'm mistaken, I believe that I qualify to go."

Rachel and Silena burst out laughing. "You?" Silena sneered. "Go to a ball?"

"I'd be honored, your highness," Rachel mocked, bowing. "Would you mind holding my broom?" Salty tears sprang to my eyes, and I glared at the two.

"Why I oughta-"

"Girls, what in the name of Atlantis is going on?" Hera asked, coming into the living room.

"A ball, mother!" Silena exclaimed excitedly. "To celebrate Prince Perseus's 16th birthday! All maidens under the age of 17 are invited!"

"And that includes me," I added.

"Didn't we just go over that, Annie? Or should I call you Annarella?" Rachel snarled.

"Girls, girls. Of course it includes Annabeth." Hera said calmly. All three of our jaws dropped.

"WHAT?" Rachel and Silena shouted in unison.

Hera put her hand up. "She can go, as long as she gets all of her chores done." I grinned. Easy!

"But-but mother!" Rachel protested.

Hera sent her a stern look. "But I never mentioned what her chores for the day were. And, she'd have to find her own dress." My heart sank. Where would I find a dress?

"But that means," Silena said, her voice trailing off. "That we can give her more chores!"

"What?" I argued. "That's not fair!"

"Fair is fair, Annabeth, dear." Hera said, smirking. "Now, I suggest you get to work.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Once Upon a Time…**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan**_

_**By: xXxDaughterotheKingxXx**_

_**

* * *

**_****

AN: The girls' dresses are on my profile, so check them out!

_****_

The Next Day

_**Annabeth**_

"ANNABETH!" Ugh, here we go again. I set down Silena's newly-washed, favorite, pink dress and ran up to Rachel's room.

"Yes?" I said, opening her door.

She crinkled her nose in disgust, throwing another dress at me. "I'll need you to was this one too." I nodded, walking out of the room. "Oh, and Annie?" Rachel said, causing me to freeze then turn around.

"You might as well give up on going to Prince Perseus's ball." she sneered. "As long as you live with _me_ I'll make sure the Prince doesn't even know your name." I rolled my eyes, exiting Rachel's room.

"Annabeth!" Silena shrieked from inside her room. "Is my dress washed?"

I sighed. "Of course it is, Silena." I walked into her room, carefully handing her the poofy, pink dress.

Silena smiled lightly, accepting the dress. Unlike Rachel, she didn't _completely_ hate me. "Thank you, Annabeth." I nodded, walking out of her room. Back to washing Rachel's dress.

_That Night_

I plopped down on our couch, utterly exhausted. Between my chores and Hera, Rachel, and Silena's extra jobs, I had no time at all to get ready for the Prince's ball.

So, of course, I wasn't going.

"The carriage is here, dears!" Hera called. Silena and Rachel squealed, gracefully walking down the stairway.

"Have fun tonight, Annie." Rachel sneered, smirking. She was wearing a long dark blue and gold dress. Her reddish brown hair curly, as usual.

Silena smiled sympathetically at me, looking beautiful in her long, poofy, pink gown. Her black hair was tied in a loose ponytail and curled slightly.

Hera crinkled her nose as she passed me, looking downright evil in her dark black and silver gown. Her raven black hair was tied into a tight bun.

"Goodbye, Annabeth, dear." she said, faking sympathy. "Maybe next ball." And with that, the three of them closed the door and headed to the carriage.

Of course, being the oh-so-tough-and-rebellious Annabeth Chase, you know, the one who didn't care about going to the ball, I ran outside to our courtyard, plopped down on a bench, and cried my heart out.

It wasn't fair. Why me, of all the girls in this kingdom? Why did I have to lose both my mother _and_ my father, and why did I have to get stuck with Hera?

"Why are you crying?" an unfamiliar female voice asked. I looked up.

"Wh-who's there?" I asked shakily.

"I asked you first. Why. Are. You. Crying?" she asked again.

"Because of my step-mother." I answered. "Now it's your turn. Who's there?"

A teenager girl with shoulder length black hair and electric blue eyes stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing a long black and dark blue gown, along with black flats. She looked like a rebel princess, one of those girls who didn't care about anything. She also had a splash of freckles on her nose and under her eyes.

"Thalia Grace." the girl introduced. "Your fairy godmother."

"Fairy godmother?" I echoed suspiciously. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Thalia shook her head, sitting casually on the bench next to me. "A friend of mine, Nico di Angelo, hooked me up with the job. I died a few years back, and he'd died several decades ago. He was some big boss in my job, and he gave me this job."

"Okay…"

"Anyway," she continued. "I was assigned to you. And now, I'm here to help get you to the ball."

"You-you are?" I questioned.

Thalia nodded, a small smile on her face. "Hey, Percy needs a pretty wife like you. He also needs a wife to keep him in line."

"You know the Prince?" I asked, astonished.

Again, she nodded. "He's my cousin. His dad, Poseidon, is my dad, Zeus's, older brother."

"That's pretty cool." I said. Thalia smiled, nodding. She glanced at two mice that had just scampered into our courtyard.

"Perfect!" Thalia pulled a black stick out of her sleeve, pointed it at the mice, and they turned into horses.

"H-how did you do that?" I asked her incredulously.

"Magic, obviously." she answered, pointing her stick at a rat. It automatically turned into a smiling coachman. Thalia's eyes wandered to our pumpkin fields until she spotted the largest one in sight.

"That'll do for now." she muttered, pointing the stick at the pumpkin. It grew and grew and grew until it was the size of the carriage. It then transformed into a carriage.

"Hm, what am I missing?" Thalia pondered aloud.

"Footmen?" I suggested.

"Yes!" Thalia exclaimed, pointing her stick-thing at two lizards. They turned into footmen, of course.

"Hey, Thalia?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you like, teach me how to do that?" I asked curiously.

"Sorry, no can do, Annabeth." Thalia answered, looking me over. "Hm, time for a wardrobe change." She pointed her stick at me, and I watched in awe as my rags transformed into a beautiful blue and gold gown. My worn out shoes were changed into delicate glass slippers, and my blonde hair was tied messily into a bun with two strands hanging down.

"Perfecto!" Thalia exclaimed, grinning.

I smiled widely at her, before throwing my arms around her. "Oh, thank you, Thalia! How can I ever repay you?"

She smiled, returning the hug. "W-when you get married to Percy, t-tell him I don't blame him for what happened." she said softly.

I nodded, not understanding what she meant. "Alright, I will."

"Oh, and Annabeth?" Thalia said. I nodded. "There's one last thing you ought to know. All of my magic," She gestured to the transformed household items and animals. "Wears off at midnight. So, unless you want to be dancing with Percy in rags, I suggest you get home before midnight."

"Got it." I said in agreement.

Thalia smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. "Now off you go!"


	5. Chapter 4

_**Once Upon a Time…**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan**_

_**By: xXxDaughterofAthenaxXx**_

_**

* * *

**_

**AN: You know, I just _love _Orion/Artemis. They're adorable. Minus the whole "eternal maiden" thing.**

_****_

_**Percy**_

I sighed, meeting another stuck-up, snooty girl.

"And, like, I _love_ puppies." the girl said, still rambling. I nodded, not even paying attention.

"Excuse me," a familiar female voice intervened. I turned around and saw my younger half-brother, Orion's, fiancée, Artemis. Notice how I say half-brother. See, Orion and I have different mothers, but the same father.

"May I cut in?" she asked. The girl sighed, but nodded, walking off.

"Thanks, Artemis." I said. "I owe you one."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "You owe me way more than one, Percy." she said, laughing. Artemis was wearing a long green gown that completely reminded me of her personality. It looked like it was made for the hunter, which she was. Her auburn hair was tied into a bun and two curly strands of hair hung down.

"So," she asked. "Meet any appealing girls?"

I shook my head. "Nah, all of these girls are self-centered and shallow. The world needs more girls like Juniper, you, and…" My voice trailed off.

"Thalia," Artemis said softly. "I know. I miss her too."

I nodded, blinking back tears. See, Thalia was my cousin. She died a few years ago when the two of us were in the woods, and we were attacked by bandits. Thalia, being the stubborn girl she is, forced me to flee while she stayed behind. Apparently, I was more important than her.

"Excuse me," a small voice said. Artemis and I turned around to see a teenage girl about my age with curly blonde hair and striking gray eyes. She smiled. "I was wondering…"

"If you could dance with my dear future brother-in-law?" Artemis finished. "Sure, I was just about to go find Orion." She smiled at the girl and I once last time before leaving.

I smiled at the pretty girl, offering my hand. She smiled, curtsying and taking my hand. I kissed it softly, causing her to giggle. "May I have this dance?" I asked softly. The girl nodded, still smiling.

"You don't talk very much, do you?" I asked her as we danced.

"Nay, your Majesty." she answered politely. Her gray eyes sparkled with happiness as we passed two girls that I recognized as Rachel and Silena.

"Percy," I corrected, smiling at her. "You can call me that." I paused before adding: "Th-that is if you want t-to." Agh! Why was I like this?

The girl, whose name I still didn't know, smiled coyly. "Alright… Percy."

"Now," I added. "Since I told you my name, you'll have to tell me yours."

"Um.." the girl stuttered, glancing at Rachel and Silena.

"That's a really odd name, you know." I said, smirking.

She blushed a cute red color, rolling her gray eyes. "J-Just call me Cinderella." she said finally.

"Cinderella." I repeated, a bit befuddled. "Alright then, do you mind me calling you Ella? Cinderella's a bit of a mouthful."

"Ella's fine, Percy." she answered.

"I know that's not your name, but it's still a beautiful name." I said. "For a beautiful girl." I added, the heat rising to my cheeks.

Ella smiled lightly, her face tomato red. "Th-thanks…" she said softly. We danced for hours on end, not even noticing anyone else in the room. I was enchanted by this girl.

"Hey," I said. "Let's go outside to the courtyard. It's getting stuffy in here." Ella threw a glance at the two girls, a smug smirk on her face before nodding. I put my arm around her, leading her outside.

"The moon is so beautiful, isn't it?" Ella asked softly, staring up at the full moon that glowed brightly down on us.

I nodded in agreement. "My father always told me that my mother loved the moon."

"Mine too," Ella murmured. "Well, that is, before my father passed away as well."

"Oh-" I said. "I-I'm so sorry."

She waved it off. "Nay, it's fine. You did not know."

"My cousin, Thalia, and I always used to stare at the moon and stars when she was still alive." I whispered. "I miss her dearly." Ella got a distant look, as if she was having a internal conflict with herself.

"Tell me," she said finally, sitting on the bench with me. "Tell me more about this Thalia."

I winced. "Well, Th-Thalia was a rebel. She really didn't like listening to anyone but herself. She hated her father, Zeus, along with her mother, a prostitute. Hera, Zeus's ex-wife, hated Thalia, as she was a result of Zeus's unfaithfulness. So, Hera divorced Zeus and took their two daughters, Rachel and Silena, away to the countryside. We haven't heard of her since, until tonight. I met her daughters tonight. They, unlike their mother, are quite nice."

"Yeah," Ella snorted. "And I'm the queen of Atlantis."

"I take it you know of Hera and her daughters?"

"Sure, let's go with that." she said, gazing away. I grabbed her hand, pulling her close to me.

"You're beautiful, you know?" I whispered, locking my sea-green eyes with her stormy gray ones. Ella blushed, looking down. I placed a hand on her cheek. "Marry me, Ella." I whispered.

Ella's eyes widened in shock. "W-What?"

"Marry me." I repeated quietly. "You, get married to me."

"P-Percy…" she said slowly. "I-I…" **DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG. **

Ella's gray eyes widened in shock as the clock dinged, signaling it was midnight. "I-It's midnight!" she squeaked, getting up.

"Yeah," I said. "So?"

"I-I have to go, Percy." she said shakily, running off.

I grabbed her arm. "You didn't even answer me, Ella!"

"Percy, please!" she pleaded. "I have to go _now_!" She wrenched herself from my grip, running away. "Find me!" Ella called as she ran away. "My answer is yes! Find me!"

Wait. What?

I ran after her, trying to catch up, but that girl is fast. "ELLA!" I yelled loudly. "Wait up!" I stopped for a second, panting, then continued to chase after her.

"Ella!" I yelled.

"Percy, what is going on?" Apollo, one of my cousin's and Artemis's twin, questioned. Now, you're probably thinking _Gross! Artemis is your _cousin _and your brother's fiancée?_ Yeah, but our dads, Zeus and Poseidon, are adopted brothers, so it's alright.

"The girl," I breathed. "Blonde hair. Gray eyes. Sh-she just ran this way. I _have_ to find her!"

"You'll find her, Percy." Beckendorf, another cousin of mine, reassured.

"That's the point!" I shouted. "Let me go find her!" I wrenched myself out of Apollo's grip, running in the direction of Ella.

"ELLA!" I finally made it outside, panting.

Then, I saw it.

Ella's glass slipper. Sitting on the first step. (Or the last, depending on the way you're looking at it.) I gently picked it up, admiring the detail.

"Percy, you okay?" Grover said, running outside with Apollo and Beckendorf(by the way, that's not his name. Charles is, but he hates it.).

"Yeah," I said breathlessly. "I'm going to find Ella. She wanted me to."

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Apollo demanded.

"Yeah," Beckendorf agreed. "All the girls in the kingdom are here! It's just one girl!"

"She's not just one girl." I spat. "She's special!"

"We'll find her, Perce." Grover reassured. "Even if it takes a week." Apollo nudged him, glaring.

"Just take a rest for now, cousin." he finally said. "Enjoy your ball, and tomorrow, the four of us will go find your mystery girl."

"Alright," I said reluctantly.

Beckendorf patted my back reassuringly. "We'll find her. Don't worry about it."


	6. Chapter 5

_**Once Upon a Time…**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan**_

_**By: xXxDaughterofAthenaxXx**_

_**

* * *

**_**Annabeth**

I ran into the house, up to my room with a big smile on my face. The night was wondrous. And Percy was… wondrous. And, and… everything was just so… wondrous.

I sighed, throwing myself onto my bed. Thalia, thankfully, had left me my glass slipper, while I'd lost the other one.

"Thank you, Thalia." I breathed, talking to thin air. "For everything." I winced, remembering my promise to her. Technically, she'd told me to tell Percy when I was _married_ to him. But, what if we never got married?

I pushed that thought far back into my mind, sighing at the events of the night. Percy was just so… gorgeous. His raven black hair. Mischievous sea green eyes. Oh, they were wonderful.

The entire night was wonderful, and I would give anything to relive it.

_Later That Night_

"The nerve of that girl!" Rachel shrieked, entering our house.

I looked up from my place on the couch. "So, I take it the ball went well?"

Rachel scowled at me, green eyes furious. "This despicable girl was hogging the Prince the entire night! And then, she ran away from him!"

"She did?" I questioned.

"Of course she did!" Silena shrieked, her blue eyes angry. "The nerve of that girl!"

"Girls, girls, calm down." Hera ordered. "Go to bed. I presume the Prince will start his search for this girl in the morning."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I said, standing up. "What search?"

"The Prince is searching for the girl." Rachel said coolly. "She left behind a stupid glass slipper, and he's convinced the first girl to fit the slipper is the girl." My heart did a summersault in my chest.

"So tomorrow," Silena added. "He, along with Duke Grover, Lord Apollo, and Lord Charles, are going to search the entire kingdom for the mystery girl!"

"Girls!" Hera shouted from the kitchen. "Get to bed! That includes you, Annabeth!"

"Yes, Mother." Rachel and Silena muttered in unison. I smiled, walking up to my room. Tomorrow was going to be great.

_The Next Afternoon_

"UGH!" Rachel yelled, exasperated. "Why is he not here yet?" She was wearing a green gown, and her hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"He has to go to every single house in the kingdom, Rach." Silena reminded gently. She was wearing a purple gown, and her hair fell gently on her shoulders. "He'll be here soon enough."

"Yeah," I said in agreement. "Prince Perseus will be here."

"What if he's already found the girl?" Rachel moaned.

I raised an eyebrow. "You weren't the mystery girl, were you?"

"Nay, of course not! But I still might be able to fit the slipper!" I opened my mouth to say something, but I was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"HE'S HERE!" Rachel and Silena squealed loudly in unison.

"Out of my way, Silena!" Rachel ordered, pushing her. Silena pushed her the other way.

"No! I want to answer the door!"

"No, I want to!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"How about I answer the door?" Hera asked, entering the room. She walked to the door, unlocking it.

"Your Majesty," Hera said, curtsying.

Percy smiled wearily, the tiredness evident in his green eyes. His clothes were disarrayed, as if he'd been attacked by rabid fangirls.

Which of course, he probably was.

"Alright," Duke Grover, who had just come in with Lord Apollo and Lord Charles, said. "You all know the drill. Oldest to youngest."

Silena smirked at Rachel and stepped forward. I stifled a laugh as Grover attempted to place the tiny shoe(I have really small feet) on Silena's size 7 feet.

"Try harder!" Silena ordered. Grover looked at Percy, who shook his head.

"Sorry, Silena." Percy apologized, not even looking at me as I continued to sweep the floors. "Rachel?" Silena sighed, sitting back down on the couch as Rachel stepped up to Grover.

The duke attempted to put my shoe on Rachel's foot, but like Silena, it didn't fit.

"Ugh, not again!" Lord Apollo moaned. "We're never going to find this girl." Percy smiled wearily at Rachel, who had a pout on her face.

"Wait," Grover interrupted. "There was a maid here when I first came. Where is she?"

"Who? Annabeth?" Rachel scoffed. "She'd never be the Prince's mystery girl!"

"The king declared that _all_ maidens try on the shoe." Lord Charles reminded, glancing around the room. "Go get the girl."

Rachel huffed, while Silena stared at Charles. Ooh, someone likes him! "Annabeth, get in here!" Rachel yelled. I stepped in the room.

"You rang?" I asked, a smirk on my face.

"Just. Try. On. The. Shoe." Rachel said, her voice like steel. Percy paid no attention to me.

"I know it's you." Grover whispered to me as I sat down. I smiled lightly at him as he placed the slipper on my foot. I reached into my apron while Apollo and Charles watched in awe.

"I-It fits." Apollo whispered, awestruck. Percy looked up, shock evident on his face.

"Th-that's impossible!" Rachel sputtered. "P-prove it! If you're really the girl, show us the second slipper!"

I smirked at her. "Gladly," I said coolly, pulling out the second slipper. I handed it to Grover, who slipped it on my right foot.

"It really is you." Percy whispered, kneeling next to me. "Ella…"

"Actually," I corrected, smiling. "It's Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

"Annabeth." Percy echoed. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I smiled, blushing. "Marry me, Annabeth Chase." he whispered.

"Of course, Percy." I murmured. He grinned, his green eyes sparkling, and leaned in to kiss me. Our lips met, and I swear, sparks flew. I opened my eyes halfway through the kiss, only to see Thalia smiling next to Apollo. I cocked my head as she smiled at me.

"You're welcome." she whispered. I released Percy, smiling.

"Thanks again, Thals." I murmured under my breath. Thalia grinned, before disappearing.

"Annabeth Jackson." Percy said. "I like it."

"Of all the girls in the kingdom!" Hera snarled. "It _had_ to be you."

I stood up, facing Hera. "I'm done working for you, Hera." I said, pulling off my apron. "Find yourself a new maid." Her mouth dropped open as I went to stand by Percy.

"Annabeth?" Silena said softly, approaching me. She looked down almost… ashamed. "I-I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

I smiled, giving her a hug. "Don't worry; I forgive you." She smiled, walking over to Lord Charles, who put his arm around her.

"I suppose," Rachel said, walking up to me. "I should apologize for my behavior as well. I'm sorry for acting so rudely to you, _Annabeth_." She forced a smile on her face. "Enjoy your prince." Rachel walked over to Lord Apollo, who was smiling brightly.

"My prince." I echoed. "I like the sound of that."

"My princess," Percy countered. "I like the sound of that." he mocked, capturing my lips into another kiss.

_A Week Later_

"Don't you think this is a bit rushed?" I asked Artemis.

She waved it off. "Nay, it's a royal wedding! A week is too long!" Artemis's auburn hair fell delicately into waves down her back, and she was wearing a green and gold gown.

"Ugh," I moaned. "I think I'm going to be sick.."

"Do not think like that!" Silena exclaimed, smiling. Her black hair was, like Artemis's, curled, and she was wearing a pink and white gown.

"You'll be fine," Rachel reassured. Her red hair was tied into a loose ponytail, and she was wearing a green gown.

"Indeed, Annabeth. You look beautiful." Juniper, Grover's wife, said. She, like Rachel, had her auburn hair tied into a loose ponytail and curled. She was wearing a light green gown.

"Thanks, ladies." I said softly, looking at my reflection. I was wearing a poofy, white gown that was delicately designed, and my hair was tied back into a loose bun like the day I'd met Percy.

"Ladies?" Orion, Percy's half-brother said. He, unlike Percy, had brown hair and sea blue eyes. "It's time."

Artemis smiled, taking Orion's arm. Silena walked up to Charles-er-Beckendorf and locked arms with him. Rachel smiled at me, doing the same to Apollo. Juniper stood alone, as Grover was Percy's best man. Each pair walked down the aisle, until finally only I remained.

I walked down the aisle alone, as my father was not, erm, available. Percy was standing at the end of the aisle, smiling his brilliant smile. I held his hand anxiously, smiling at him.

_Time Lapse_

"I do." Percy said.

"And do you, Annabeth Chase, take Prince Perseus Jackson as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I answered.

"Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Percy grinned. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back right before he captured my lips in a passionate kiss. The audience exploded into cheers as we continued to kiss.

Finally, after I let go, the cheering ceased.

"You know," Percy whispered. "You never did tell us how on earth you go to the ball."

"Thalia," I said, suddenly remembering my promise. "Thalia, your cousin." Percy's green eyes saddened a fraction of a degree. "She's now my fairy godmother-er-something like that. Oh, and she wanted me to tell you that she doesn't blame you at all."

Percy's eyes were brimming with tears. "You are the strangest girl I have ever met, you know." he whispered. I nodded, smiling. "But, that's why I love you. Forever and always."

"Forever and always." I repeated, really meaning it. "Forever."

_And so, they lived happily ever after._

_**THE END**_


End file.
